Truth or Dare
Synopsis When a caller was on the line they would pick a number from 1-30 which was secretly associated with a cast or crew member. Then, the selected cast or crew member would come up to a table and pick a random truth or dare. Emma Noble (Dare): Read the next ten tweets in your interpretation of what the people sound like. Random Orlando (Truth): What's the craziest place you ever had sex? On Bleecker Street. Dru Johnston: (Dare): Challenge the world's greatest dancer to an arm wrestle. Joe Evans (Dare): Violently hump something a chair, floor, or a person for the entire duration of The Shivering Brigade's next song. Bethany Hall (Dare): High five ten people in 15 seconds. (Shannon disqualified her and said they weren't high fives) Bethany Hall (Dare): Hula hoop with Mimi for the remainder of the show. 40-Year-Old-Goosey (Truth): What is your biggest pet peeve: "Um, you know, like like so in the office, we have this filing system that's alphabetical, but sometimes the hyphens become an issue and some people in the office don't know if a hyphen comes before a letter or after a letter. So yeah, it just really throws the day off when we're trying to get things done." The Man Behind the Plant (Dare): Trade shirts with the tiniest audience member available. Rob Malone (Dare): Spend the rest of the show trying to put your fist in your mouth. Rich (Truth): Do you have a good relationship with your parents? "They're both dead, so yes." Patrick (Dare): Bow Korean style, hands together bent slightly at waist, to each person on stage and everyone in the show. Jersey Dave (Dare): Run around the studio for the rest of the show. Bananaman (Dare): Kiss the panelist next to you - Murf, who had taken over hosting Truth or Dare after Emma Noble (Dare): Wear your shoes on your hands for the rest of the show. Patrick (Dare): Sit in the audience for the rest of the show. Julia (Dare): Sing your favorite song acapella. She made up a song on the spot. Hallie (Truth): When was the last time you smoked weed? "I only smoked weed once and it was like 5 months ago, and it didn't do anything to me, but made me sleepy." Johnny (Truth): What's the worst thing you've done to someone else that you wouldn't take back? "I'm a good guy, this is hard..." Then they went on to the next caller. Chris/the Human Fish/Murf together (Truth): Do you use the handicap stall in the bathroom? Yes If you could kill anyone and get away with it, who would you kill? Ahmet Zappa/The Man Behind The Plant What would you do if the end of the world was tomorrow? Try to find love/swim What movie do you wish you lived in? Gross Point Blank/ /Reservoir Dogs Have you ever sharted? All the time/Yes/Always, 7 times a day What are your thoughts on Tom Hanks? Great guy/ /Solid dude, funny dude What's the one thing you wish you could do that you know you can't? Dunk a basketball/breathe/dunk Have you ever been in love, if so tell us about it? Yes/ /Yes, currently What's the weirdest porn you've ever masturbated to? Oh my god, I mean you name it/fish porn Do you think Annie Hall is as great as everyone else says it is? Never even seen it, bad comedian/ /No If you were a cannibal which member of the show would you eat first? Bethany/Chris Gethard/Finelli Where do you see TCGS in 5 years? MNN What have you done that's disappointed your parents the most? /Live on land/Heroin, so much heroin Have you ever been caught by a family member doing something you didn't want them to see? Masturbating/Live on land/Yes, so much jazzing If you could fight anyone living or dead who would it be? Abraham Lincoln/Otto Preminger/Nick Nolte What's something you've recently worried too much about? I mean, everything, I wound up in Weehawken two weeks ago/Living on land If you could steal anyone's talent like in the movies Space Jam, who's talent would you steal? Lebron James, Mugsy Bowes/Charles Barkley How did you lose your virginity? / /Jerked off by a 40 year old woman when I was 11 When was the last time you cried? No joke, today/ / What's the largest amount of pizza you've ever eaten in one sitting? /Two whole pizzas/ Describe the time when someone disappointed you the most? /When I got pantsed on the Chris Gethard show Pubes: untouched, trimmed, or shaved? Trimmed/ /Bush, big bush Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Nick Nolte vs. Fahrenheit 451: Nick Nolte ** Did You Know That Fish? vs. Was That Fish A Stranger?: I Knew That Fish ** Are You Going To Miss Him vs. Was He A Bad Fish?: I'm Going To Miss Him ** Feeling better vs. ... :the Human Fish answered before the question was complete by first giving two thumbs up, then appearing scared and sad. ** John Cena vs. CM Punk: John Cena Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Chris Gethard * Dave Bluvband as The Human Fish * Murf Meyer * Random Ellen * Shannon O'Neill Characters Callers * Andre from Massachusetts * Suto from Florida * Calstead * Christie from Long Island * Ariel from Long Island * Stuben from Kentucky * Dave from Albany * Eric from Syracuse * Mary from Tampa (did not answer when they went to her call) * Keith from New York * Kelly from Alabama * Ian from New Jersey * Stellan from Sweden * Matt from Queens * Sarah from Georgia * Wes from Connecticut * Skyler from New York * Alyssa * Bianca * Bobby Guests Studio audience Production Crew Music The LLC The Shivering Brigade * Feelin' Good, Lookin' Dead * Swagger On Gallery File:Truth or Dare 0001.jpg Videos Quotes Notes References Where Can I Find This Episode? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLJVboUluWE